Mercury
NOTE: Mercury is a first-gen pup owned by FoxtrotOmega. yet another note, I quit so I'm really sorry, from the bottom of my heart to all my OCs for not telling their story Personality Mercury is smart about things and would do anything to protect his friends, but might not have the courage to do so if it means facing his fears. On the subject, he's afraid of cats (to which he's allergic), heights, and an 'end', which is a fear he pertained from being stray. He also has an anxiety of major injury, since it occurs to him commonly, judging how risky he is. He can stand up for or to someone if it's called for. He can only ever be so annoying, but has the temper of a timebomb- each little bit of frustration ticking off at the timer for him to break. He learns to control this as he gets older, but it shows every once in a while. Mercury enjoys doing anything that has to do with the sky or the stars, or anything competitive. Mercury works well with snow, hence being a mountain pup. Appearance Mercury has yellow-green eyes, black socks on all fours, a black half on his tail, a tuft of black fur on his head, a black underbelly, and black ears. Gear His gear is a royal purple color with a yellow- green as the secondary . His pup pack has shears, a light, a shovel, and a grapple. Ice picks pop out of his boots at his command. His vehicle is a jeep, that has a standard mode and a artic mode. He nicknames both variations "Pathkeeper" and "Mountainclimber" respectively. A shovel comes out of the hood, so the engine is in the back. Pathkeeper is a jeep with the four wheels as is standard and the artic mode has two belt-rollers up front and two tires in the back. Trivia * Mercury was created August 11, 2016. * Mercury's original name was going to be Silver, then Dutch, but I settled on Mercury due to a hypothetical color association (think his fur being mainly dark grey, and Mercury's surface cratered with dark-slate scars). * The very first drawing I made of what would soon become Mercury (then Silver) was a Creepypasta esc. depiction I made to prove to my mom I could draw something absolutely horrific. * Mercury was going to have an upgraded form (think Spy Chase), with the color scheme Purple/Orange. When this was the case, standard form had Purple/Blue. Then I gave the P/B to the upgrade, scrapped the P/O entirely, and standard got P/Pine Green. I then decided to scrap the upgraded form altogether and the standard kept the green, I just made it brighter. * Mercury being my main and first OC is pretty much me but with little tweaks- same fears, temper, preferences, etc. Appearances * Pups and the Addition * Pups get a New Ride * When the Past came back to Him * You're not finished until you're done * Found Drawings/ Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Friendly Characters